Intoxication And Destruction
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: Seth Rollins is working for a worldwide company known as Royal Comp. Enterprises. His boss is Roman Reigns. Seth is happily in love and married to his wife, but does that stop Roman? How does one stop the taste of sin at its most? When filled with intoxication and addiction, one taste can NEVER be enough...M/M SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm writing this story for a reason. Yes, its Fan fiction and its for entertainment but its for another reason too. I know not many people are accepting of Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, Transexuals, etc. So this story in a way, is reflecting on the reality BUT its also the lesson of this: It shouldn't matter who you love. You shouldn't care WHO or WHAT you love or what other people have to say. If love is suppose to be about happiness then it should be about happy and accepting who you are, being true to yourself. Many people are ignorant of that, so they bring everyone down. But the way I see it, love is love, no matter who that person is.**

**So to end this important message, no matter what anyone tells you, no matter what anyone says is a sin. The only sin is judging and not being true to yourself and to others. That's all**

**Enjoy the first chapter**

**...**

Seth arrived to work the very first day, determined to work up to the company and to be ahead of his game. As he stepped through the front doors, he smiled, seeing it was his wife, Maryse.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello gorgeous." he smiled.

"Hey there." She smiled. "Ready for the first day?"

"Yes mom.." He rolled his eyes, laughing. Seth and Maryse have been married for over 4 years and things couldn't be happier for the couple. Her family was very wealthy with Seth, starting to have the finances for his own, but the couple was very much happy in love. They had a lot in common, despite what people have been saying otherwise. But throughout it all, Seth was happily in love and married to his wife. Hearing her french accent always made him smile.

"Now don't get an attitude with me, sexy or I'll spank you." She said jokingly.

"Alright, Alright. And you should watch out for me instead, especially when I come home." He waved off her threat dismissively as he walked through the double doors, heading for the escalator. "Listen, Maryse. I already don't feel right accepting this job, especially if its from your father."

"I know sweetheart but its not a hand out. think about it; Royal Enterprises are very choosy at who they pick and believe me, they are tough on who they hire. Plus, its only temporary until you find what you would like to do. In the meantime, I believe this is whats best for business. "

He sighed again, knowing Maryse was only trying to help. At the same time though, there were times when she would butt in too much to where its like he had to be baby-fied into finding a job, especially since he did graduate from high school but he never finished college, only having his bachelor's degree.

"Ok, you're right. Besides, I don't know exactly who i'm working for. I mean, yeah its your dad's company but who will be my direct boss?" Seth was confused. After all, he never got all the details pertaining to the job.

"Well I'm not sure. My daddy just said to trust him and that's all we can do. That's all you can do. Now I have to go baby. Muah, kisses and nibbles."

He smiled as they ended the call, heading to the 5th floor of the building. Seth fixed up his black suit and tie, his two toned hair pulled back and then he sipped more of his coffee as the elevator hit the 5th floor.

He walked on the floor, seeing everyone at work as the building was larger and more expanded.

"Holy shit.." he mumbled. He tightened his briefcase, ready to handle business and whatever clients that would come in, as he wanted to make the business more profitable and more expendable.

He went to his office, seeing his name on the front as he went inside, ready to start on the job until there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw there was a female associate.

"Hello, are you Mr. Rollins?" She asked.

"Um yes I am." He set a picture of him and Maryse together on their wedding day on his desk as he went up to the woman to shake her hand. "My name is Seth Rollins."

"Oh I know. Welcome to Royal Comp. Enterprises. He needs you to come in. He wants to see you." She smiled.

"Wait..who wants to see me?"

The woman rushed, grabbing a tiny yellow piece of paper and scribbled down the door number and name. "Here is his office number. I'm sorry, I must get back to work or he will not be pleased."

She quickly rushed out before Seth had another question to ask. He shook his head, looking at the office number as he grabbed his briefcase and suit jacket, ready to head to the office.

**...**

As made it down the hall, finding the number he knocked on the door.

"It's open." He heard a deep baritone voice.

He opened the door as he walked in.

"Hello..umm I believe the female associate has told me to come down here. If there is a problem-" Seth looked back to the door, wondering if he should come back later.

"No there is no problem." The man told him as he ended the last phone call, especially with a threat. "You had better be on your ass with this next deal or I will come for you."

He ended the call, slamming the phone down on the receiver as Seth's eyes widened a bit.

"Wouldn't want to be whoever on the other line." He chuckled to himself.

As the guy looked up at Seth, he smiled politely; He had black raven tresses pulled back into a bun, a trimmed black goatee, gray eyes that as you look into them, you could easily see the thunderstorm. He had a very nice hard body too and he was wearing a black suit, crisp clean and perfect.

"You must be Mr. Seth Rollins." He shook his hand.

"Yes sir." He smiled professionally.

"Well my name is Roman Reigns. I'm the CEO of Royal Comp. Enterprises. You'll be working for me."

"Well I appreciate the opportunity."

"You won't regret it." Roman smiled at him.

**A/N: Just the beginning. Not so bad, right :) :P BTW, this is my first time writing..Slash lol. So I hope I'm doing ok so far with this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Seth and Roman talked over on what Roman expected from Seth Rollins for the company, about an hour later they both got up, shaking each others hands.

"I expect a lot from you." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you will and you will get it." He nodded, chuckling himself.

As Seth started to exit out of his office, Roman called him back.

"Hey Seth?" Roman said.

"Yeah?"

"We have a meeting next week and I would love for you to present your ideas on what you can bring to the table. If you can get a jump start on this project, then everything will go according as planned."

"What's the project?" He asked.

"I'll be sure to send you the email. Don't feel so pressured about it. I've been told a lot about you so I know working with you won't be a disappointment." He smiled warmly.

"Well, thank you. I had better get to lunch." Seth said as he quickly left the office, nodding to Roman once more before he left.  
>Seth smiled with confidence<p>

"This is going to be pretty easy, so far so good." He smirked.

He felt his phone buzz and saw that it was his best friend, Antonio Cesaro

"Hey man, wanna hang out with me and the guys tomorrow night for drinks?" He texted him.

Seth smirked and texted back. _"Sure. No strip clubs though. Maryse would kill me."__  
><em>

_"Pussy."_ Antonio texted back.

"Fuck off, dumbass." Seth replied, laughing as he tucked his phone into his pocket, heading back to his office to get started with work.

* * *

><p>"So how was the first day of work?" Maryse asked one night as they both sat down for dinner, with Seth cooking her favorite meal; Shrimp Pasta with red cream sauce and parmesan and some white wine, along with some mixed vegetables.<p>

"It was actually pretty good. I'll be working for this guy, Roman Reigns." Seth poured himself a glass of red wine.

"I've heard about him. He's very impressive too." She smiled, sipping her wine. "Now its about time I'll get some help around here, with some money rolling in."

Seth decided to ignore that last comment, even though she liked to make certain cracks at how Seth had come from a poor family and Maryse was born into a wealthy family.

But this was his wife, the love of his life. He knew she only meant well. After all, Maryse may have been raised and born wealthy, but she worked for her own Fashion Line Company known as "The French Kiss."

After they finished eating, Seth washed the dishes and he scooped his wife up in his arms as they both shared a passionate kiss together.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She wiggled her brows.

"Why Mrs. Rollins, I'd never thought you'd ask." He chuckled as they both headed upstairs to their bedroom, as Maryse did a slow strip tease for him as she pushed Seth back on the bed, while peeling off his own clothing, grabbing Maryse, tonguing her down as he unhooked her bra, removing her silk pencil skirt, as she was wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set as they both rolled around on the bed kissing each other passionately, as they were slowly becoming naked with each other.

Seth pulled down her panties as he stuck his tongue inside her walls as she grabbed the back of his head.

"Oooh Seth." She purred as he ate out her pussy, licking and sucking, nibbling on her walls with his teeth, pulling them. He slid his fingers inside of her, finger fucking her hard until she started to tighten around his fingers as he sucked on her clit. She screamed out her release, squirting her juices as he pulled out of her, sucking on his fingers, smiling.

"So sweet.." he whispered.

Maryse growled playfully as she laid him back on the bed.

"Now let me show you how much I've missed you." She smirked as she lowered her head down on his cock, sucking it rapidly. Seth moaned, loving how her lips felt, how good she felt. He's been missing her all day at work and now coming home to her, with a new job and an amazing home. He felt like the luckiest man ever.

As time went on during the course of their lovemaking, Seth was balls deep inside of Maryse as she moaned, clawing on his back as he fucked her harder and faster, both of them sweating as she whimpered, grabbing onto his butt.

She nipped on his neck, tugging on his earlobe as he grunted, fucking her harder, his large cock fucking inside her tightness, both of them consumed with each other and with nothing else going on in the outside world.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered in her ear, kissing her sweet spot on her neck. "Come on, Maryse."

She moaned louder as she rolled on top of him, bouncing on his cock as he smacked her ass, fucking her harder and faster until they both reached that peak of the climax, Maryse screaming in pleasure.

Seth sat up as he sucked on her nipples hard, tugging on them as they were clinging to each other, moaning loudly as they both came together, the strands of her blonde hair sticking to her forehead as they both fell back, panting from their explosive orgasms. Seth smiled at her as he kissed her right hand, the diamond wedding ring glinting on her finger.

"I love you.." He told her. "Always.."

"Always." She grinned, going over to him, kissing him softly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Roman woke up with a hard on once again, cum drenching the bed sheets as he angrily threw them off. This was the third time he came during his dream.<p>

But this wasn't some dream with one of his previous one night stands that he would normally have with a stripper, even though they didn't turn him on like he thought they would. This was about someone else..someone he would possibly never have.

Seth Rollins.

He wasn't blind though; He saw the wedding band on his finger and he sighed, going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Ever since his one encounter with the two toned man, he's been on Roman's mind since then.

It was one in the morning and he decided to call up the one best friend that would understand him; Dean Ambrose.

The phone rang a couple times until he finally picked up. He knew he would get an earful of verbal profanity but that was a chance he was going to have to take.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Reigns? What the fuck is it now?"

Roman sighed. "Look, you can get on me about that later, but I think I have a serious problem?"

"Yeah speaking of problem, you're calling me at 1 o' clock in the fucking morning, when I could be SLEEPING!"

"Get the fuck over it." Roman rolled his eyes. "...I think I'm starting to have a new crush now."

"Listen dude, you know what happened the last time you had a crush? Just let it fly, let it go. Trust me, you know there are other men in the sea and believe me, they won't break your heart again."

Roman sighed, knowing Dean meant well but his advice wasn't always the best one.

"Listen, we can talk about this tomorrow. You should just get some sleep and whoever he is, whoever you have a crush on this time, just let it go."

After he hung up, Roman decided to take a cold shower to wash away the dream and he changed his sheets, going right back to sleep.

"That's the problem Dean..I can't."

He couldn't. That strange reason, he wanted to see Seth Rollins again, and he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow at work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY !**

Seth had been working on the project on his laptop, wanting to impress Roman. Rumors have been around that he was a pretty hard demanding boss so he wanted nothing more than to take on the challenge and whatever Roman would throw his way. He saw the time as it went on to 3 o'clock in the morning as he closed his laptop, falling asleep. He knew Maryse would get on him later about falling asleep in his office, at his desk, but he would worry about her later.

It was the next morning, Seth was running late as he hopped in the shower and he had to get out his suit for this morning. As he slipped it on, he smelt breakfast and smiled, knowing his wife cooked for him. As he headed downstairs, he was in for a rude awakening.

It turned out Maryse did cook; But not for him. As usual, she cooked only for herself and her family. And Maryse had a huge family too.

She was on the phone, talking to another client of hers as she kissed Seth on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled at him, grabbing her cup of coffee.

"Um hey?" He smiled, looking over at the stove. "Is there anything left for me?" He smiled, hearing his stomach growled. "I wanna know what my wife made."

"Oh it was the best breakfast ever! I made some blueberry and whipped cream waffles with some cheesy scrambled eggs and some crispy bacon and orange juice. But since you overslept, I decided to invite my family over and we ate instead."

"Without me?" He raised a brow, looking a little hurt.

Maryse waved him off dismissively. "Oh honey its not a big deal. Besides, just have a bowl of cereal or grab a banana. Oh and those dishes need to be washed too."

"I'm already running late for work." He sighed heavily, his irritation showed on his face. It was always typical for Maryse's family to not only come over and often ignore Seth as if he wasn't married to Maryse, but would make him do most of the housework when they were lazy. It was mostly because all of their housework was done by the maid.

"Oh please, it's only 10 dishes and a couple pots and pans. Now can you clean this up? We don't live like poor people, you know." She kissed his lips. "I'm late for work, love you."

"Love you too.." He said as soon as she left the door.

10 minutes later he put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it up and cleaned up as he saw there wasn't anymore coffee.

"I guess I can pick some up from work.." He muttered, as he left the house, seeing Kevin in the backyard of the gate.

Kevin was a small Yorkie brown dog and was Seth's best friend. He had to stay outside in the doghouse since Maryse said he was not allowed inside the house, even though Kevin was well behaved. Kevin whimpered, seeing Seth as he ran up to him, but was tied to the leash of the dog house. Seth went over to him, giving him a dog biscuit.

"Hey boy." He rubbed his tiny head as he picked Kevin up, licking his face a little. "Maryse will come around to loving you. She's just being a bit of a stick in the mud."

He knew it wasn't true. He knew Maryse disliked dogs but Kevin was his best friend over the years. When he never knew about his real dad, abandoning his family years ago, with being around a new stepfather, who was loving but it still felt incomplete, Kevin was all he had and his brother and his mom. He was happy to have the loving family he wanted.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

He went over to his car as he slid in, trying to start it up, putting the keys into the ignition. He started up the car and drove to work. As he was driving down the highway, after getting through traffic, making him 20 minutes late, his car stopped again.

"Fuck, what now?" He almost yelled. He looked to see that his gas tank was on empty, and the next gas station was a mile away, close to his job.

"Fuck!" He cursed again, beating his fist on the steering wheel. He knew he put a full tank of gas last night. As he looked in his back seat, he wanted to almost yell and curse. Her brother must have had the car the other night and he was pissed with Maryse for not letting him know or at least telling him that her brother was going to use the car. Not only that, he knew it was her brother, seeing his shoes and his clothes all over the backseat of his car.

He was completely stranded on the highway as the cars passed by. Even though it was the daytime, he would not be taking a ride from any strangers, because even in the daylight, people were crazy as hell.

He called Antonio Cesaro's phone but there was no answer. He sighed, knowing he probably had his phone on silent. He decided to let Roman know he was going to be late for work.

He kept calling until he heard his voice.

"Rollins, where are you?" Roman was not pleased from the sound of his tone.

"Look Mr. Reigns I'm sorry. My car ran out of gas and I couldn't find a ride anywhere. I'm going to be late..probably more late than I already am."

"Where are you?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm stuck on this highway. I'm close to work but not close enough. I'm about an hour away."

"Don't move, I'll be on my way there." He hung up before Seth had the chance to respond.

As Seth waited for Roman to show up, he saw a black Chrysler pull up and out came Roman; Black suit and tie, hair pulled back as he smiled at Seth.

"Well come on, what you standing around there for?" Roman chuckled as Seth nodded frantically, grabbing his briefcase, jacket, phone and laptop as he slid inside the leather seats of the car.

"I should lock my car." Seth was about to step out when Roman stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lock it for you and I know a friend of mine that will tow it to work so you'll be near the gas station. But it will already be filled with gas so you can be able to go home."

Seth smiled. "Thanks man."

He saw Roman exit the vehicle as he went to go lock of Seth's car and then he hopped back in as he promised him again, that he would call up his friend to make sure it would be towed back to the place.

"Thanks. My wife bought it for me and I really don't want us to get into a fight about this."

"Wait, your wife bought you that car?" Roman raised a brow as he started up the engine, pulling off as they started driving.

"Um yeah. Well in a sense, I'm borrowing it. No big deal." He shrugged, buckling his seat belt.

As much as Roman wanted to find out what he meant, he dropped the subject for the time being. He could hear some slight growling and Seth turned away, looking embarrassed.

"You didn't eat anything?" Roman asked.

"No. My wife had her whole family over. I didn't even get a chance to get a cup of coffee because her family left such a huge mess in the kitchen making breakfast. Its also part of the reason why I was so late, since she wanted me to clean up.

Roman thought that was generous of him but at the same time was disgusted by his wife; It just seemed like he was being treated more like a butler than a husband.

"How about I'll treat you for some quick breakfast?" Roman offered.

"Are you sure? You really don't-"

"Trust me, I don't mind. We're already late and we might as well get something to eat. You like Subway?

"Yeah I do." He smiled.

"Then Subway it is. My treat." He grinned as he continued driving.

" Now..Maybe you could make it up for being late, by staying 10 more minutes after work..grabbing a beer as well?"

Seth sighed. "I wish I could grab a beer, but I already have plans. Maybe next time perhaps..Mr. Reigns?"

Roman nodded in understanding, hiding his disappointment. At least he would have him for an extra ten minutes.

**...**

They both picked up breakfast and some coffee, with Roman paying for it, despite Seth's protests as they walked inside the office, with Roman wanting to get to know more about him. He found out that Seth was born and raised in Davenport, Iowa with a great family. He never knew his dad. They grew up poor but Seth had been able to work several jobs to make a living, despite the minimum wage. He loved hanging out with his friends and even going to the Crossfit gym facility. Also, he talked about him and Maryse being together for almost 5 years as they had met in high school.

"Wow, she seems like a keeper." He gave him a small smile, not wanting Seth to get the hint just yet.

As Seth continued to talk on, Roman would idly pay attention to Seth's features; He loved the way his chocolate brown eyes got dark, the way his muscles would flex a little bit into his suit. Then the way his hair was pulled back. He also loved the scent of that cologne that Seth was wearing too. He mostly paid attention to how his lips were moving too.

Roman cursed himself as he could feel all the blood going to his cock and willed himself to calm down.

_"Be professional, fuck everything else."_ He told himself. He wanted to take Dean's advice. And not only that, he was a married man!

And not only that, he probably wasn't even gay anyway. But as much as Roman tried to push that thought away, believing that he was straight and wanting to respect that, he realized that it was possibility that Seth COULD be gay and he doesn't want to admit it.

**_"Get a fucking grip,Reigns. He's as straight as an arrow and happily married. Do you really want to be responsible for breaking up their marriage?"_** His conscious told him.

He sighed to himself as they got off their floor, exiting the elevator as they went into their offices.

"And Roman?"

Roman looked up before he went into his office. "Yes?"

"Thanks for everything today. I appreciate it."

Roman smiled at Seth. "Anytime." He winked at him.

He would have thought Seth would have been disgusted but instead, he noticed that slight blush that Seth had on his face before he turned and went into his office. Roman sipped on his coffee as he went into his office.

* * *

><p>It was later on that night that Seth had left his office ten minutes ago, changing into the bathroom, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white fitted shirt and his favorite IOWA cap.<p>

He saw Roman step out as he smiled at Seth. Seth swallowed hard.

"Hey there, Rollins. Worked hard today?" He chuckled deeply.

"Uh yeah. Now I have to go meet my friends. Thanks for not firing my ass, even though I probably deserved it." He said mumbling.

Roman went over to him and ruffled his two toned hair a bit. "Trust me, I wouldn't fire you, even if you asked me to. Now if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

Seth jumped a little, feeling Roman's hand slid into his back pocket, only to put in his business card.

He winked at Seth again as he went to the elevator as Seth joined him.

"Liking the skinny jeans, by the way." He eyed over Seth.

"Thanks. My wife likes to joke that I wear anything that's tight."

"I can imagine.." Roman said to himself as he started to image Rollins in nothing but black leather pants, his ass sticking out perfectly. Roman fought the urge wanting to smack it and grab it.

He heard a soft ping as they went down to the garage and Seth breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his car out there and it was filled with gas.

"See you tomorrow." He nodded to Roman as he did the same to Seth before they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Seth was with Antonio, Titus O Neal, and Mike Mizanin. They were all playing pool, having beers and cracking jokes on each other.<p>

They were all having a great time until they saw two guys together, holding hands and they shared a tiny peck.

"What the fuck? Hey faggots are not allowed in here! Go away, you fucking queers!" Antonio shouted as the guys laughed.

Seth laughed along, not wanting to seem awkward but he felt bad for them.

"I'm going to get them out of here." Antonio went over to them.

"Hey, you fucking dick suckers! Don't you know fags are not allowed here! Go kill yourselves already!"

The guy came back, defending his boyfriend but Antonio threw the first punch at them, which broke into a fight.

"Fucking queers! Get out, homo freaks!" Antonio shouted. "Go suck each others dicks outside. this club is for men, not pussies!"

They were all kicked out by security a second later, with all the guys complaining to Antonio.

"What? Gays don't belong with us. We're men, unlike IT one and IT two!" Antonio shouted to the security guards.

"You could have done it outside, you dumb ass." Mike complained.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "They need to do everyone a favor and kill themselves. Especially the lesbians. Does anyone know how disgusting lesbians are?"

"Amen!" Titus agreed.

As they went out to the parking lot, they saw the two men again.

"Come on Mike. It's clear they didn't learn the first time." Antonio dragged Mike along as they followed them into a nearby alley. As soon as they were completely alone, Antonio and Mike started to beat on them viciously, as Seth stood there, watching helplessly.

"Faggot!" Antonio shouted over and over again. "Kill yourself, you fucking fag! Crawl back into your mothers hole and die there!"

"You don't belong here, you piece of shit!" Mike added on.

"Ok come on. Come on, the cops are coming!" Seth tried to get them away from the two guys as they were stomped on, blood all over their face, black eyes and severe bruises. Antonio wasn't done yet though. He grabbed the second guy and threw him up against the brick wall.

"No!" His lover said as Antonio and Mike laughed at them, the way his boyfriend was crawling over to him.

"Aww the little faggots are gonna cry now?" He laughed loudly.

"Let's go!" Seth told them as he walked away, feeling sick to his stomach. Those two men didn't do anything but he was helpless to watch as they were beaten down and bruising horribly. The other guy was rolling around in pain, due to possibly having broken ribs.

As Antonio and Mike went to the car, Seth secretly called 911 and asked for an ambulance.

"Seth, come on already before you catch diseases from them!" Antonio shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Seth said quickly as he went to the car already, as they sped off down the road, with Mike, Titus, and Antonio laughing at what just happened.

Seth put on his headphones as they dropped him off to his car at the lower part of the garage.

"Fun night, am I right? We need to beat up faggots more often!" Antonio laughed.

Seth gave them a faux smile as he went into his car. "Yeah, what a bunch of freaks right?"

"Damn right." Mike added. "Seriously, why in the world would any guy turn down pussy? I mean, what's so great about a dick? Gay people really need to be banned from life."

"Yeah. Well I better go before Maryse kicks my ass."

"Be glad she's not a man. That would be the worst nightmare!" He laughed. "Hey, let's hope those two faggots out there take a hint and kill themselves."

"Well at the rate they are going, they will die anyway. Gays are infected with AIDS, you know." Mike sneered.

Seth started up the car quickly as he drove off in speed, trying not to let what happened tonight get to him. He felt disgusted and ashamed.

He wasn't even sure what was right with the world anymore. But there was nothing he could

do now. He would go home to his wife and try to forget what his friends did.

He hoped it would be another day before he saw those two men again. But right now, he just wanted to forget what he saw.


End file.
